transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrath
Wrath is a Maximal and former Havocon in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Origin Leading up to the Vos-Iacon War, the most heated debates that took place involved the gladiatorial arenas. The government and citizens of Iacon could not understand why the people of Vos could not only condone, but encourage such acts of violence. A young journalist by the name of Reflex, took it upon himself to find out why Vos would defend having such a bloodsport when it was such a magnificent city state and reveal the truth to Iacon. He left his home for the vibrant city. When he arrived, he was amazed at the cultural diversity and booming commerce that greeted him. As he began talking to many of Vos' residents about the arenas and why they enjoyed watching gladiators kill beasts or each other, he was met with the same response; it was a great honour to watch and an even greater honour to take part. Curious, he began venturing into the arenas and observing the spectacles that they beheld. Needless to say, he was inspired. He became a regular at all of the arenas, getting to know those that observed as well as those that fought. His objective forgotten, he immerced himself in the games. The "honour" that one would receive upon defeating their adversary intrigued him, that an individual could be revered after brutally decimating any and all that opposed him. He began to reason that honour was a combination of fear and respect, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. Unfortunately, fate decided to show the young Cybertronian first hand what he so wanted to understand. At one particularly interesting event at the large and famous arena of Belligerum, a covert Iaconian team attempted to destroy the arena when the main event was occuring. The team was largely unsuccessful except for minor structural damage. However, citizens of Vos already had a great distrust of those from Iacon and this attempt was the final straw. All Iaconians were viewed as enemies as people in the streets rose up against the would be terrorists living in their midst. Due to the fact that Reflex was a reasonably well-known and liked character, he wasn't killed outright, but captured and tried. He was accused of being a spy and was imprisoned. Devastated that all he cherished was taken from him by the ones he had originally tried to enlighten, he began to grow bitter and the seeds of hate and anger began to sprout deep in his spark. Hate for the people of Iacon and anger at their hypocritical ignorance. These newly found emotions soon came to serve him well while incarcerated. Being imprisoned with the worst that society had to offer, he had no choice but to shed all the kindness that once resided within. To survive was a constant struggle as the prisoners would prey upon those that were physically weaker or weren't part of groups. Though he was of average size and build, Reflex quickly became a ruthless and feared inmate thanks to all the the fights that he had previously seen. He had a great attention to detail and every fight, every battle that he watched take place was memorized and analyzed. He had seen a thousand different scenarios take place from fair fights to those that were ridiculously outmatched and remembering those while taking care to recognize when the right opportunities occurred were invaluable to his survival and domination of those that would attempt to prey on him. Combining those skills with the growing rage within, he became a near unstoppable fighter, and as a trademark of prison, he began to think of a new name to go by. Before a name was chosen, the Vos-Iacon war was at its bleakest, Governor Shotmaker of Vos unleashed a desperate gambit; if the inmates of the four prisons of Vos would fight for their city, they would be granted freedom upon victory. To Reflex freedom meant nothing compared to the opportunity to punish the ignorant slaggers that were responsible for his situation. Fueled from months of anger at the Iaconians and now brandishing skills honed from countless battles with his fellow inmates, he took to the streets of his newly adopted home and savagely tore into the invaders. Boosted by the inmates, the forces of Vos quickly pushed the invaders out. At the wars end, Governor Shotmaker added a stipulation to his promise of freeing the prisoners; they were to help rebuild Vos if they wanted their freedom. Seeing this as a chance to finally show that he holds no allegiance to Iacon, he readily accepted. Once restoration was complete, Reflex took what credits that he had managed to save and used them to upgrade his body. Using illegal means from contacts he had met while incarcerated and on the front lines, he rebuilt himself with the best armor, sensors and built-in weaponry that could be found so that he may be capable of enacting his revenge on the people of Iacon. As he was preparing to leave Vos, he came across the Belligerum arena. Feeling nostalgic for a moment, he decided to stop in one last time. As he watched the combatants and inmates fight and die, old memories of what honour truly meant to him began to surface, and a decision was made. The main event for the night was a twenty combatant free-for-all, of which ten of the combatants were prisoners and ten were gladiators. Unknown to most was the fact that the contest was rigged. One prisoner and one gladiator were meant to be the final two fighters, in which the prisoner was to be the victor. Immediately after the fighters were introduced and the contest began, Reflex unleashed a primal scream and leaped down into the pit and began tearing apart everyone. The crowd was instantly on its feet as they watched this large, imposing warrior quickly and savagely destroy the stunned fighters. The two conspirators quickly realized that they would have to cooperate in order to take this monster down and began to execute some team strategies against Reflex, which the crowd did not fail to notice. After a few minutes, it was down to the three, Reflex having dispatched the rest of the "competition" and was slowly stalking towards the two with the crowd cheering and screaming for more spilt energon. The two were so terrified that they barely noticed when he cut them down with his Disruptor Spear. As he stood at the center of mangled corpses with the crowd cheering, he internally rejoiced that citizens of Vos could cheer for an Iaconian, even though they weren't aware of it. However, all was not well. As the crowd began to dissipate, the proprietor of the establishment along with several of his associates arrived with a squad of heavily armed enforcers. As good a gladiator that Reflex could have been, he had cost them not only energon this night, but the credibility that their fights would go the way that they planned them to go. As they all took aim and prepared to fire, the owner angrily demanded to know Reflex's name, as he wished to punish the offender even more by slandering him after his demise. Reflex merely laughed as the final piece fell into place. "My name is Wrath, and I am your death." At the stunned response he received, Wrath immediately unleashed his hidden weapons and reduced the enforcers and their employers to smoldering slag-heaps. Afterwards as he was leaving the arena, he was confronted and captured by two of Vos' security forces. Charged with multiple counts of murder, Wrath was sentenced to life in the pits, to which he secretly accepted. He would be feared and respected, one way or another. Honour would be his. Havocon Rise and Fall Centuries passed, and gladiatorial combat became one of the more popular forms of entertainment among the populace. So much in fact, that a great rivalry was sparked between Vos and Tarn. Both city states boasted about having the strongest and most skilled gladiators that the planet had ever seen, so it was only logical that conflict would arise. Unfortunately, the pits of Vos were now being run by the Republic; a secretive union of the pits' greatest fighters and it was they that truly ran the city of Vos. Fearing that he could be usurped by his own gladiators, Shockwave declared war on Vos in an attempt to not only dispose of the competition, but to stamp out seeds of treachery before they were actually sown. As the war dragged on, it was clear that Tarn's military might was greater than that of Vos and Starscream, acting governor of Vos, had no choice but to enact the Second Prison Bull. All pit fighters were once again conscripted into the military of Vos. Wrath, having survived centuries of combat and having become a member of the Republic, albeit a low-level one, was eager to fight against the so-called might of Tarn. Tarn, who he remembered backed out on Vos during their war with Iacon. Unlike the last conscription, this one had actual military leaders in its midst and was officially named the 'Havocon Division'. The Champion Gladiator, Misanthropy, was appointed leader of the Havocons and was as feared as he was respected. Wrath had no problems with following a warrior of such calibre and eagerly went to battle alongside his former rivals. As what happened before, the overwhelming savagery of the gladiators truly surprised the invaders. Coupled with military strategies, the Havocons easily pushed back against the Tarnian forces and began taking the fight into Tarn itself. Shockwave, who's logic circuits were about to overload at the mere notion that he could be defeated by mere criminals, launched nuclear missiles at the city of Vos. As the Havocons saw the flames eating away at their home, Misanthropy called for a retreat and the Havocons hauled aft back to the city. The devastation that greeted them upon their return was enraging to say the least. Misanthropy excused himself from his warriors, saying that he had urgent matters to discuss with governor Starscream. Hours later, those who could, looked to the horizon where flames were quite visible from the direction of Tarn. As survivors of Vos and the Havocon Division began questioning what just happened, Misanthropy was seen leaving to the outskirts of the city, boarded a stolen starship and left Cybertron. He was not seen again. With the leader of the Havocons gone, a power struggle instantly ensued. All members had the desire to lead. Except for Wrath. Once again, everything that he had was taken from him and he merely walked away from the ensuing battle royal, red optics growing brightly as pure rage burned within his frame. Having no destination, he merely walked on, brutally destroying any who crossed his path. As the Great War broke out, Wrath saw his chance to enact his ages old revenge on the people of Iacon and joined up with the Decepticons in their push for supremecy. Closure at Vos Years later, the Decepticon known as Wrath was the stuff that nightmares were made of. His combat skills were downright frightening and add to that his trademark battle cry before any engagement usually left the opposition stunned for their last few remaining moments of life. However, coming to his attention was the warband dubbed The Renegade Decepticon Dissidents. Studying their movements and attack patterns, Wrath came to two conclusions: Misanthropy was alive and somehow involved with the RDD. Seeking out the renegades, Wrath discovered that he was partially right. Misanthropy was alive, but changed, now a servant of Unicron and surrounded by dark energies that made the former gladiator nervous. He confronted his former commander about his concerns, but was easily side-tracked when Misanthropy informed him that they would be returning to Vos in search of a lost artefact. Wrath explained that the surviving Havocons had created a mock empire out of Vos' ashes and probably wouldn't be eager to see their former leader. Misanthropy merely laughed as he explained that it was time for the Havocons to be put to rest. As they embarked on their search of the city, the groups split up to better cover more ground. Wrath chose to search alone in the former industrial section of the city, thinking that any of the old factories would be a prime spot to hide something valuable. As his search continued, the sounds of battle made their way to his audios. Knowing that the Havocons would be itching for a fight, Wrath began to make his way towards the sounds, but was knocked to the ground from a missle detonating at his side. Looking up, he saw two full squads of Autobots glaring down at him. Stunned that his sensors could not detect any of them, the last thought that went through his slowly recovering processor before stasis lock was "So this is what it feels like...". Captured and secretely tried, Wrath's body was destroyed and his spark was placed in a detention center, remaining concious the whole time. No one except for the highest ranking Autobots were made aware of what truly happened and as far as the Decepticons know, he was a traitor and left the empire. The Monster Lives The first thing one notices when being brought out of limbo is, well, everything. Countless external stimuli bombarding the mind at once would drive someone mad, providing that they weren't to begin with. Looking around, the former war machine beheld a curious sight; organic Cybertronians. Thinking that the Autobots finally had the bolts to offline him, Wrath began laughing at what he perceived to be the Inferno. Realizing that no one was finding his situation as amusing as he was, he ceased his laughing and asked a very important question; What the slag is going on? His furry captors informed him that he was a prisoner of war, and that he was awakened because they needed him to fight a war. Curious, he asked who his enemies would be and was startled to hear the response. Autobots, Decepticons and Predacons were his new adversaries. Autobots and Decepticons, sure. He had fought both before and didn't have a problem fighting them again. When he asked about the Predacons, the Maximals seemed to get a little fidgety, nervous even. They explained that the Preds were to the Maxis as the Cons were to the Bots, but he could sense that there was more that they weren't telling him. After so long in sensory deprivation, Wrath ceased to care what he did as long as he was doing something. So, for the third time in his life, the former Iaconian named Reflex was conscripted into war. Given no choice, but eager to once again engage in combat, the Cybertronian known as Wrath rose to the challenge once again. This time however, he was not fighting for an ideal or for his home; this time he would fight for himself and shape his own destiny. Once this war was over, no one would ever tell him when to fight ever again. Abilities Wrath has a unique and unstable spark that is able to channel the energy produced from anger and rage into his body. This increase in energy has been know to give him increased strength, durability and boosts his energy-based weapon systems, and even substitutes as fuel for a limited amount of time. If he taps into for too long, it leaves him extremely weak and vulnerable when he stops. If he was to slip into a blind rage, it's speculated that if he fed off of too much at once his spark would explode from the strain. Weaknesses Other than the problems associated with his spark, Wrath's main weakness is that he can be distracted easily. On and off the battlefield. His inquisitive nature mixed with his attention to detail as a former journalist has his mind always wondering to the next thing that's happening. Whether it be a flash, a noise, something in his perephreal vision, even an increase in temperature by one degree would have him taking a sidelong glance in that direction. Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Characters Category:Havocon Division Category:Males Category:Maximals